


Alborozo

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [8]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gang Rape, Group Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Noncontober 2020, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Sus hermanos han preparado una sorpresa para Tim, trayendo a la mansión al chico que le gusta. No de la manera que le gustaría.Día 8: Violación en grupo.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Duke Thomas, Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Alborozo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Boom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671801) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy)



Salir de su habitación molesto, golpeando los pies contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que las escaleras crujen. Llevando un montón de hojas en sus manos para lanzárselas a sus ruidosos hermanos y pedirles amablemente que se vayan al carajo. Tim llega al primer piso, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho mira a Dick con el ceño muy fruncido.

“No, debiste de verlo.” Jason se inclina para hablar a su invitado. Desde ahí Drake solo puede ver un poco de su cabeza. Duke se sostiene el estómago riendo al tiempo que asiente de manera efusiva.

“Fue tan estúpido.” Completa Dick.

“Oh, él ya está aquí.” Duke dirige su mirada a Tim, el invitado misteriosos apoya su mano en el sillón para volver su rostro y observar al joven recién llegado también. El estudiante se queda inmóvil en su lugar, es como ver a una celebridad. Solo que el ya ha visto celebridades, pero no lo ponen tan nervioso. El chico del sillón sonríe, mostrando sus brillantes dientes blancos.

“Tim ¿Por qué no vienes a saludar?” Pide Jason. Los ojos de Drake se abren asombrados.

“Sí, Tim.” Dick se levanta dirigiéndose al joven.

“El otro día descubrí que Conner y yo estábamos en la misma clase de Marketing.” Todd comienza a explicar. “Estuvimos hablando, fuimos a beber algo y le dije: Oye mi hermano menor, bueno el no tan menor por que el menor tiene 10 años. Está prendado de ti…”

El rostro de Timothy se colorea de un profundo tono de rojo, con una pequeña risita en sus labios, Conner sigue sonriendo. No hay incomodidad en su expresión o asco. La mano de Dick se presiona en su espalda, empujándolo adelante. Avanza despacio hasta quedar a lado de Duke, cerca de Kent. En la mesa quedan algunas latas vacías, no hay rastro de Alfred por ningún lado. Es martes por lo que Damian debía de estar en sus clases de natación, Bruce y Talia llegarían después de las 7.

“Sabes él terminará la preparatoria este mes…” Jason continúa explicando, moviendo sus manos y mirando a Conner. “Deberías de ir a la mansión y conocerlo, él se pondrá muy feliz con eso, entonces tú dijiste.”

“¿Es lindo? porque no salgo con chicos feos” Conner se ríe y choca los puños con Todd. Algo parece no ir exactamente bien, la expresión en el rostro de Tim cambia. El Conner que él conoce no se comportaría así. Conner iba a cenar y bailes de calidad con sus padres, cargaba bebés, donaba sus regalos de cumpleaños y navidad a los orfanatos desde que tenía 5 años. Conner no llamaría feo a alguien.

“Bueno, aquí lo tienes. No es feo, solo está desalineado, pero sin esa ropa luce bien.” Dice Jason, dirigiendo su mirada a su joven hermano. Conner también lo hace, Tim lleva una sudadera enorme, que incluso al su padre le quedaría grande. Unos pantalones que arrastran en el suelo y si siquiera se ha peinado el cabello, pero tal y como Todd dijo no era precisamente feo.

“Entonces…Tom.” Conner centra su atención en él, dejando que su mirada verde lo recorra completo. Haciéndolo sentir sucio.

“Es Tim, te lo repetí dos veces.” Jason grita en voz baja e inmediatamente después ambos rompen en risas.

“Sí, Tim. Recuerdo tu nombre solo estaba jugando.” Se excusa el invitado. “Voy a besarte, solo no te desmayes.”

“¿Qué coño les pasa?” Dice Drake, haciendo su cabeza atrás para evitar que Conner se acerque más. Kent lo mira con algo de asombro, parpadeando con rapidez. “No sé que tipo de broma se está, pero deténganse.”

Tim se levanta molesto de mueble, mirando a los presentes con el ceño fruncido. Da vuelta en busca de regresar a la escalera, la mano de Duke se cierra en su muñeca deteniéndolo. Los chicos se quedan imposiblemente callados mirándose entre ellos. Thomas tira de Drake sujetando sus dos manos contra la espalda.

“Me debes $200.” Dice Grayson. “Te dije que no sería por las buenas.”

“Suéltame.” Tim planta sus pies con firmeza en el suelo intentando evitar que Duke lo empuje. Jason lo mira, acercándose al menor lo toma por los muslos para levantarlo sobre su cabeza y dejarlo sobre su hombro. Llevándolo escaleras arriba.

“Pude traer esposas y una mordaza.” Conner opina mirando al chico luchar.

“Tenemos esposas y mordazas.” Richard dice.

“No las necesitamos, somos cuatro y él solo uno.” Duke abre la puerta de la recámara de Grayson, él fue el primero en llegar, así que tomo la habitación más grande disponible. Jason lanza al joven sobre la esponjosa cama, Dick camina hasta la ventana, Thomas pone el cerro y Conner se acerca a Tim quien está recuperándose del golpe.

“¿No hay problemas si grita?” Pregunta Kent. Toma a Drake por los tobillos para darle vuelta. Subiendo encima del menor, aprisionándolo entres su cuerpo y la cama. Jason se sienta a la par de Tim, sujetando sus manos sobre su cabeza y cubriendo la boca de este. Kent toma los pantalones de chándal de Timothy, deslizándolos por sus piernas para dejarlos caer al suelo.

“No, tenemos al menos unas 3 horas hasta que alguien llegue.” Grayson responde, sentándose en una de las esquinas de la cama, mientras rebusca en sus cajones. Lanzando algo a Conner. Kent saca la ropa interior de Drake dándosela a Jason, este hace una pequeña pelota con la prenda forzándola en la boca de Tim. Esa organización tan meticulosa solo revela que ese ataque fue planeado.

Conner abre la botella que Grayson le dio, dejando caer un largo chorro sobre su mano. Se acomoda entre las piernas de Drake frotando sus dedos sobre el hoyo del menor. Empapándolo del líquido el agujero de Tim, forzando un dedo al interior de las cálidas entrañas. Timothy patalea, golpeando sus pies contra el colchón, mirando con sus ojos azules rebosantes de pánico.

El chico niega, tirando de sus manos intentando librarse del agarre de Jason. Un segundo dedo se une, estirando sus paredes, rociando más del lubricante en su interior. Tim puede oír su corazón romperse en su pecho, mientras mira a su amado Conner abrirse paso en su cuerpo. Sus manos lo tocan sin titubear y con precisión, Drake pensó en ese muchas veces antes, pero ahora que finalmente pasaba no era en lo absoluto como lo imagino.

Conner mete tres de sus dedos, abriendo el hoyo de Drake, fijando su mirada en las entrañas y como estas se separan con más facilidad de la que ninguno de ellos hubiera esperado. Kent se ríe, es muy distinto a la risa que ha escuchado antes, se relamen los labios y toma con su otra mano la polla de Tim. Moviendo su muñeca al mismo ritmo con el que penetra su culo.

“¿No Dijiste que era virgen?” Pregunta Kent, mientras levanta sus ojos para mirar a Jason. El chico del mechón blanco muestra una expresión de asombro, toma a Tim por el cabello y retira la improvisada mordaza de su boca.

“¿Te estuviste acotando con alguien, puta?” Interroga molesto Todd.

“Veta al diablo Jason.” Responde el Drake.

“Claro que no lo hizo.” Richard comenta. “Pero eso no significa que no se haya tocado a su mismo.”

“¿Pensabas en mí cuando lo hacías?” Cuestiona Conner.

“No, eres una horrible persona. De haber sabido como eras realmente jamás me hubiera interesado en ti.” Ladra enojado Tim, mordiéndose la lengua a sentir la mano de Conner azotar su trasero.

“Lo hacía, pude oírlo en un par de ocasiones.” Comenta Duke, dejando sus zapatos en el piso y quitándose la camisa.

“Cállate Duke.” Grita molesto Tim.

“No lo dudo, él ya dejó de luchar. ¿Cómo te gustaría que lo hiciera Tim?” Conner detiene su toque. La polla de Drake, dura y erguida sobre su vientre. Kent se abre los pantalones, tirando abajo su ropa interior para liberar su erección. Presionando la punta sobre el hoyo de Tim. “¿Quieres que vaya despacio y te bese o lo prefieres duro?”

“Quiero que dejes de tocarme asqueroso.” Argumenta la víctima, mirando a sus atacantes con ojos molestos.

“Será la segunda entonces.” Comenta Kent. Drake tiene el rostro rojo por la vergüenza y la ira. Intenta patear a Conner sin éxito. Su pie es detenido y sujetado por las manos del mayor, tomándolo por los tobillos, abriendo sus extremidades. Penetrando de golpe al chico. “Dios, él es realmente estrecho. Es increíble.”

“No muerdas.” Advierte Jason acercando la punta de su polla a la boca de Drake. El menor aprieta sus labios juntos y niega. Todd suspira con molestia, tomando las mejillas de Tim, obligándolo abrir los labios. Sin entrar por completo en su cavidad. Frotando su glande contra la lengua de Drake.

El menor se queja, notando como Kent sale por completo de su interior. Separa sus mejillas y observa atento su palpitante agujero. Moja con más lubricante el hoyo y se sumerge por segunda vez. Balanceando sus caderas en penetraciones lentas y profundas, escuchando a Drake ahogarse con la polla de Jason en su boca. Tim aprieta sus ojos, dejando que las lágrimas bajan, por sus mejillas al ser golpeado por ambos extremos. Todd es un poco más amable, sin forzarlo a tomarlo todo de una vez.

Conner vuelve su atención a la polla de Drake, masturbándolo con parsimonia. Tomando el tiempo para disfrutar de como el frágil cuerpo se contrae a su alrededor. Masajeando su polla en su maravilloso hoyo, lo azota sin prisas, dejando que el chico se dilate. Se detiene en el fondo de Tim y sale de nuevo por completo. Toma la correa de bolas que Dick ofrece, empapándolas de lubricante y empujándolas una a una.

Duke se arrodilla en la cama, librando una de las manos de Tim para envolverla en su miembro. Moviendo la muñeca de su hermano al ritmo que espera que este siga. Drake intenta seguir la orden, la polla de Jason está comenzando a golpear el fondo de su garganta, las cinco pelotas chinas están en su interior y Conner se encuentra metiendo dos de sus dedos a su hoyo buscando estirarlo más.

El joven solloza sobre la polla de Jason, apretando los dedos de sus pies al sentir como Kent lo estira más, causando que sus bordes ardan. La mano de Todd lo toma por el cabello, empujando su pene hasta el fondo, llenándole la boca de esperma. Se retira casi inmediatamente para tomar su barbilla y apretar su nariz forzándolo a tomar el semen. Tim jadea apenas Jason lo suelta, tose un par de veces.

Su nuca es tomada por Duke, volviendo su rostro hacia este. Aun con sus labios abiertos y jadeante, Thomas mete su pene en la boca de Drake. Tim no pelea, ellos tenían razón. Eran cuatro contra uno y solo con un milagro alguien llegaría antes a casa para salvarlo. Conner pone un tercer dedo, haciendo un sonido húmedo mientras mueve las bolas al interior de Tim, dilatando su cavidad.

“Está listo.” Dice finalmente Kent, retirando el juguete y sus dedos de las entrañas de Tim. Los chicos se asienten entre ellos, guidos por su perfecta organización. Jason ayuda a Drake a ponerse de rodillas, permitiendo que Dick se recueste sobre el colchón acomodándose entre las almohadas. Toma a Tim por la cintura para mantenerlo en su lugar, Conner busca su lugar detrás de Drake.

Drake posa sus manos en los hombros de Richard, este sujeta su polla alineándose para penetrar a su supuesto hermanos. Los ojos de Tim se cierran, hasta que se queda totalmente clavado en el miembro de Grayson. Conner empuja la delgada espalda de Tim para que levante las caderas, empujándose despacio en la cavidad hasta que queda totalmente dentro del joven. Deteniéndose en lo profundo de este para dejar que se estire por última vez.

Thomas tira del cabello de Tim, haciéndolo volver a su trabajo. Balanceándose al interior de su boca, disfrutando de como su garganta se estrecha y las vibraciones de su voz al sollozar contra su miembro. Manteniéndolo firme en su lugar, llenando la boca del chico con su circunferencia. Drake se queda quieto, el dolor en su mandíbula comienza a ser molesto. Duke es más grueso que Jason, cuando llega hasta el fondo lo deja sin aire.

Duke tira su miembro fuera, dando un par de golpes a los labios cerrados de Tim. El chico de los rizos, presiona la punta de su polla sobre la nariz de Drake, apretando los dientes mientras deja salir su corrida sobre el rostro de este. Llenando sus mejillas de denso esperma. Tim tiembla por la nueva sensación, del líquido sobre su cara.

Jason toma el borde del suéter, la última prenda que le queda. Dejándolo finalmente desnudo, Grayson se inclina para tomar uno de los rozados botones en su pecho. Señal que alienta a Conner a moverse al interior de Drake, sin salir por completo, golpea con poca fuerza el estirado hoyo de Tim. Mirando la carne dilatarse y enrojecerse, dejando que la víctima solloce por los movimientos de sus atacantes.

Drake se muerde los labios, aprieta los hombros de Grayson entre sus manos. Kent está siendo un poco piadoso, pero sigue siendo doloroso. Albergando dos pollas en su centro, Richard aún no se ha movido y hacerlo debería de ser más incómodo todavía. Conner se queda quieto en su interior de nuevo, permitiendo que sea Dick quien lo folle esta vez. Su hermano es mucho menos suave, lo toma por las caderas haciéndolo botar sobre su pene.

Timothy se pone recto por inercia, Conner lo toma por los hombros manteniéndolo en esa posición. Era lo que esperaban, ahora ambos se mueven dentro del joven. Sin una mordaza o una polla en su boca, deja salir su llanto sin restricciones. Su voz resuena en las paredes de la recámara. Ellos se turnan, uno sale cuando el otro entra, sin estar los dos dentro al mismo tiempo.

El cuerpo de Drake tiembla ante los embates, puede sentir su las manos de sus atacantes hundirse en su carne. Usarlo a su gusto y sin pedirle permiso, la mano de Grayson se envuelve en su polla, sacudiéndolo al son de sus embestidas. Causando que su ya estrecho interior se vuelva aún más apretado. Sus muslos se sacuden y sus pies se encogen. Ambos chicos se quedan en sus entrañas deleitándose con lo angosto que se vuelve cuando se corre sobre el vientre de Grayson.

Follando el cuerpo manso del chico ambos se clavan en su hoyo, sin miedo esta vez. Conner retrocede dejando que Dick flagele la delgada figura de Drake, haciéndolo botar sobre su cadera. Amasando la tierna carne cuando atiborra el hoyo de Tim de esperma. La humedad cálida se extiende en su centro, derramándose por los bordes de su agujero. Abandonando las entrañas de Drake para dar paso a su compañero.

Conner levanta las caderas, haciendo el cuerpo del menor caer sobre el pecho de Richard. Separando las mejillas de Drake para mirar su hoyo manchado de esperma, maravillado de los bordes rosados dilatados por tragar su polla, penetrándolo sin misericordia. Causando que el Tim gima, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Grayson, con su cuerpo extra sensible por su orgasmo previo, se deja follar sin oponerse. Rendido ante su destino, grita con un golpe que muele su próstata.

Kent de queda en su centro, atestando sus intestinos de semen. Derramando el líquido espeso en sus entrañas, dejando que la calidez se extienda en su centro colmándolo de júbilo. Conner deja su puesto, permitiendo que Duke lo sujeta. Forzándolo aponerse de pie, se levanta tambaleante. Jason lo guía, para que se siente en su regazo. Tim acepta mansamente, colocando sus piernas a cada lado de los muslos de su hermano.

Suelta un largo suspira al sentir a Todd abrir sus entrañas, sujetándolo por la cadera mientras separa sus nalgas para dejar que Duke entre. Thomas se para detrás de Tim, mirando de frente a Jason quien está sentado al borde de la cama. Se alinea empujándose despacio, el anterior fue un precedente para lo más difícil.

Tim llora, dejando caer su rostro en el cuello de Todd mientras se aferra a los grandes brazos de este. Evitando concentrarse en el ardor de su agujero, Jason es largo y Duke ancho. Extendiendo aún más sus intestinos. Ambos se mueven a la par, excavando en su interior con lentitud. Golpeando su trasero con embestidas lentas y profundas, saboreando el virginal hoyo que se abre para tomarlos juntos.

Drake jadea en cada penetración, Duke lo mantiene abierto mientras Jason invade su centro. Dick lo toma por el cabello, forzándolo a mover su cabeza a lado. Acaricia su barbilla en un gesto amable para pedirle que abra la boca, él lo hace. Acuñando la longitud de Grayson en su cavidad, sintiendo la polla de su hermano hundirse en su garganta.

Conner tira de una de sus manos, llevando a la su miembro para que lo toque también. Jason y Duke no se detienen, más confiados ahora que Drake se mantiene concentrado en masturbar a Kent y comerse la polla de Grayson. Conservan su hoyo abierto, moviéndose en las estrechas paredes. Sintiendo la succión que hace su hambriento agujero, abrazándolos cálidamente.

Dejando que sus carnes se junten en su golpeteo, de la cadera de Duke mancillando el trasero sonrojado de Tim. Su lloroso voz acallada por la polla que le llena la garganta, moviendo su mano sobre Conner. Thomas sale de su hoyo, tomando la base de su polla para correrse en la espalda de Drake. Dejando que Jason termine solo su trabajo, Haciendo al adolescente saltar, sollozando mientras se ahoga con el miembro que le desgarra la garganta.

Dick sale de su boca rompiendo el sonido de succión, vaciándose sobre la lengua de Drake. Observando al chico saborear, el esperma en su boca haciendo el intento por tragarlo. Conner le tira del cabello para que vuelva su rostro, deja salir su semen en la frente del joven, escurriendo por su nariz y bajando hasta sus mejillas.

Jason lo toma por los ante brazos, clavando incluso más profundo que el resto de sus abusadores. Sostiene a Tim en su regazo, dejando que su corrida de una a la de los otros jóvenes, llenando el hoyo de su hermano con su semilla. Drake gime, apenas un poco. Mordiendo sus mejillas llega al orgasmo al ser follado por todos sus agujeros.

Ellos reajustan posiciones, dejando que Richard y Duke tomen su trasero. Permitiendo que sea Conner quien le follara la boca. Jason levanta la mano del chico a la altura de su propio rostro. Cuando se corra lo hará sobre su cara. Tim se levanta, dejándose guiar. Montando a Duke en el suelo. Curvando su espalda para dejar que Dick tome su lugar. Separa sus labios para meter a Conner en su boca y mueve su muñeca sobre Todd.

Aún faltan un par de horas para que alguien regrese a casa. Ninguno de ellos es piadoso y no es como que le lo pida o pueda pedirlo. Escucha los golpes en su carne, el ardor en sus caderas y cintura. La picazón en su garganta y el gusto salado del esperma que ha bebido. Su muñeca está cansada por el movimiento, limitándose a cerrar su puño dejando que Todd le folle la mano.

Abre sus ojos al sentir los chorros de semen azotar su mejilla y boca. Forzándose a tragar el que le llena la garganta y parpadeando con rapidez para evitar que el de su rostro entre a sus ojos. Conner y Jason rotan, dejando que Todd se hunda en sus labios por segunda vez. Kent frota la punta de su polla en la delicada piel de su rostro masturbándose en la cara de Drake.

La humedad se hace presente en su hoyo de nuevo, dejando los penes salir de su interior para observar el esperma derramarse de su cuerpo. Bajando por sus muslos, chapoteando en cada duro golpe que Duke le da. Haciendo que sus rodillas se levanten un poco de la alfombra…

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira


End file.
